It's Not Over
by paramorefreak24
Summary: my thoughts of the 100th episode. Mostly about how Booth feels. First Bones fic so give me some slack here.


**Author's Note: **So I watched the 100th episode. Let's just say I bawled my eyes out for about 3 hours straight. I'm a die-hard Bones fan and I needed to write this. It's my first Bones fic, so I'll do my best!

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would want to, I don't own Bones. Tragic, yes. I don't own Secondhand Serenade either so boo.

Enjoy!

**It's Not Over**

_My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me? _

The only word going through Seeley Booth's head were 'No'. He was just rejected by the love of his life, Temperance Brennan. He wanted to give them a shot. A shot of love, that neither of them had a long time. Booth was tired of waiting. He was tired of waiting for her to finally realize that they were meant to be together. He wasn't sure whose fault it was. Was it hers for not having an open heart, or was it his for rushing her into things? Neither of them were sure.

_  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do_

Booth said what he wanted to say to her ever since he woke up from the coma. He practically almost spilled out his heart to her. He knew what they could be. In his heart he said the right thing, but his head he said the opposite. He was too embarrassed to even look at her. She gave him the saddest look anyone could have ever given.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over  
_

He told her that they would have been perfect for each other. He told her he knew. Now that he said it, he wishes he didn't. So, they walked away from the building arm in arm, her head resting on his shoulder. They were silent for the whole walk to the car. They were silent the whole car ride. He dropped her off at the Jeffersonian, without a single goodbye from her. He waited a minute, watching her walk into the building. He drove home.

_  
I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die  
But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back_

As soon as he got to his apartment, he went to his bedroom and fell into his bed. He tried not to cry. He felt like he did not exist. He said he needed to move on, but he couldn't. He couldn't walk away from her. His true love. The real reason he loved his job. He knew that she loved him too. He could see it in her eyes. He wasn't going to let her go. Never.

And he fell asleep, tears still running down his face.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever  
I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever  
_  
He woke up having the worst headache he ever had. He dreamed about her. Dreamed about her beauty, her brains, and that goddamn perfect smile. He knew in his heart that she would change her mind. He laid there on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything that he had kept bottled up for the past six years. All he needed from her was just a sign. A sign that they would make through, to last forever.

_  
It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
__Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over_

The weekend was a complete living hell for him. He walked into the Jeffersonian prepared for anything that came his way. He acted like nothing happened. He made his way over slowly to his partner's office. He saw her looking through some files. She looked up at him when he came closer. It was only a minute, but seemed like an hour to both of them, looking into each other's eyes. She gave him the smallest smile. He gave her his signature smile back. There was the sign. A small ray of hope went through both of them, not knowing where exactly it would take them. They just knew that it would last forever.

**A/N: **So there you go. I just threw it together at the last moment, so if it doesn't make sense, my bad :) and please review! It would make my day!


End file.
